Prior art storage media packages, such as jewel cases for audio CDs and CD-ROMs, have suffered a number of disadvantages. (I will refer to CDs in this specification, but the discussion of the prior art and the invention also applies to other disc-shaped records and storage media in general.) The most widely used jewel case comprises a top cover pivotably connected to a bottom cover, the bottom cover holding a disc carrier. The top cover typically has extensions with protrusions that fit into holes on the bottom cover to provide the pivot connection. However, the extensions snap off easily, and the protrusions often pop out of the holes into which they are inserted. The resulting connection is not very secure, and the particular construction and type of material from which the jewel cases are usually made render the connection easily broken.
The disc carrier is typically held in the bottom cover by a press or snap-in fit. The carrier includes a raised cylindrical portion that spaces the recorded surface of the stored disc from the carrier itself. A set of raised, radially arranged fingers formed on the raised cylindrical portion holds the disc in place by an interference fit with the center hole of the disc. To free the disc, the user is supposed to depress the tops of the fingers while lifting the edges of the stored disc. As a result of the construction of prior art packages, this operation can be difficult to complete, especially for the small-handed, and often results in dropped discs or contact with the recorded surface.
The ubiquity of this type of jewel case has resulted in a standard set of booklets and informational cards (so-called "C-cards") that are inserted with the storage media, especially for audio CDs. Thus, any redesign of the jewel case that requires something other than the standard booklet or C-card will result in increased publication costs and will consequently have a more difficult time becoming established in the marketplace.
Several attempts at redesigns of this "standard" jewel case have been made. The best attempt is that by Philosophe (U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,369) and includes a disc carrier that slides away from the pivot between the top and bottom covers, allowing the stored disc to be accessed in two ways: by the conventional opening of the cover and by sliding the carrier out of the jewel case. This configuration also allows for stacking of the jewel cases for more compact storage of a plurality of jewel cases, yet also allows access to the stored discs without removing a jewel case from the stack. Unfortunately, this configuration suffers from several drawbacks.
Firstly, the C-card that would be used in this newer jewel case would be non-standard or would be easily damaged when the carrier was slid out of the jewel case. If a standard C-card were used, it would ride on the carrier with its printed surface facing the bottom cover. As a result, the printed surface of the C-card could be scratched or torn from the sliding of the carrier in and out of the jewel case. If a non-standard C-card were used, it could remain in the bottom cover, but might still be torn by the sliding carrier. Additionally, as mentioned above, a non-standard C-card would be more costly and would decrease the marketability of the jewel case.
Secondly, Philosophe still relies on the standard type of hinge connection. As mentioned above, this type of hinge comes apart or breaks quite easily. Consequently, the reliability and durability of the Philosophe jewel case hinge are not what most consumers would desire. Philosophe's jewel case hinge is therefore no improvement over that of the standard jewel case.
Thirdly, the carrier Philosophe uses includes the standard radially arranged fingers for holding the disc. Thus, once the carrier is slid out of the jewel case, the user must still perform the often difficult task of depressing the tabs while lifting the edges of the stored disc. As mentioned above, this maneuver can result in a dropped disc or contact with the recorded surface, potentially damaging the disc. Further, when the stored disc is being removed from a stack of jewel cases as suggested by Philosophe, the maneuver could result in toppling the whole stack, resulting in a big mess, possible breakage of the jewel cases, and aggravating the user. Therefore, the sliding carrier of Philosophe only slightly improves on the standard jewel case.